


Coffee is Better With You

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард — бариста, который ненавидит свою работу, но все равно продолжает намывать стаканы с кислой миной за барной стойкой, чтобы содержать свою пятилетнюю дочь и видеться с завсегдатаями кофейни, которые поневоле делают его день значительно лучше одним лишь своим присутствием. Фрэнк — участник группы без обязательств, желающей выйти на большую сцену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bats and Pumpkins and other Halloween shit, not on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [za112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/za112/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coffee is Better With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785725) by [za112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/za112/pseuds/za112). 



> Dear za112, stop being so shy. Your work is a fucking fireworks for my stomach. So, I want to let you know that you're an amazing author who write a lot of beautiful fics. And please, keep being gorgeous and keep write awesome fics like this one.
> 
> Разрешение получено.  
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3139279

Джерард пиздец как ненавидел кофейню, в которой он работал. Он ненавидел большинство этих тупоголовых клиентов, ненавидел делать вид, будто он охуеть как счастлив. Единственная причина, по которой он до сих пор пахал здесь, — его пятилетняя дочь, которая обожает танцевать и играть на фортепиано. У Джерарда было несколько завсегдатаев кофейни, которые просто приходили сюда и делали его дни гораздо лучше, но Джерард хотел кое-что другое.   
  
Фрэнк, наоборот, до безумия любил свою работу. Он отыгрывал со своими лучшими друзьями каждое выступление как в последний раз, выкладываясь на все сто процентов почти каждую ночь. Что Фрэнк не любил — огромная очередь парней, которая у него, казалось, была. Они трахались с ним лишь из-за того, что Фрэнк был участником рок-группы, и как только он им надоедал, они отпихивали его в сторону, ступая по онемевшим рукам. А его товарищи по группе трахали любого, кого хотели, но Фрэнк хотел чего-то более серьезного.   
  
Фрэнк, как правило, не просыпался раньше полудня, но сегодняшнее утро было исключением из правил. Какая-то неведомая сила заставила его проснуться в полдевятого утра. И теперь, когда он не спал уже почти час, он проголодался, но был еще недостаточно бодрым, чтобы тыкнуть кнопку кофе-машины, поэтому Фрэнк быстренько переоделся и выбежал из квартиры, схватив ключи с тумбочки в прихожей. Он потопал в кофейню, которая расположилась на углу его дома. Он знал, что у них охуенно вкусная, сытная выпечка и жопосводящий кофе. И ну, коне-ечно же, два парня-баристы, которые всегда были сладкими по отношению к нему, мило улыбались Фрэнку, а тот, походу, втрескался в одного из них или в обоих сразу.   
  
Фрэнк переступил порог кофейни. Он был абсолютно уверен, что его лицо было вполне себе приличным — особенно с этими огромными синяками под глазами, которые, казалось, у него были постоянно. Фрэнку плевать на это с высокой колокольни, он хочет кофе — который он, блять, не смог сделать в своей квартире, — а еще немного безумно сладкой выпечки. Фрэнк стоял в очереди, перебирая в руках мелочь, которую он смог выгрести из своего кошелька. Ему хватало на одну чашечку кофе и один шоколадный маффин, что так заманчиво переливался в свете приглушенных ламп за стеклом витрины. И ему была приятна мысль о том, что ему этого будет достаточно, чтобы дойти до музыкальной студии, что находился в самом низу улицы, и остаться сытым до конца репетиции.   
  
Джерард не может сдержать улыбки, когда видит Фрэнка, переминающегося с одной ноги на другую. Он знал, что Фрэнк обычно себе заказывал, и поэтому быстренько начал тыкать карточкой по небольшому экрану, когда тот стоял буквально в нескольких шагах от стойки.   
  
— Приветики, Фрэнк, как ты сегодня? Не помню, чтобы я видел тебя здесь так рано! — Джерард пытался говорить так, будто до посинения доволен своей работой, но облажался, взглянув на лицо Фрэнка.  
  
— Обычно я не встаю раньше полудня, но Бог решил сегодня выебать мой биоритм в жопу. Клянусь, обычно я выгляжу более-менее прилично. Просто я пиздец как устал. Моя группа вчера ночью отыграла выступление, и нам пришлось немного задержаться, поэтому я вернулся домой почти в четыре утра, — сказал Фрэнк, рыкнув.   
  
— Я ложусь в такое время уже на протяжении пяти лет, — вздохнул Джерард. Фрэнк мог сказать, что тот обеспокоен, заставляя его выглядеть куда еще более привлекательным, чем он есть на самом деле. — Что-нибудь еще? — Джерард пытался поставить все эти бизнес штучки с заманиванием клиентов на задний план, но не мог.  
  
— Я не знал, что у тебя есть ребенок. Мальчик или девочка? Как его зовут? — спросил Фрэнк, опуская голову так, чтобы можно было наблюдать из-под опущенных ресниц за Джерардом. — Ох, и да, я бы хотел тот шоколадный маффин, если можно. — Фрэнк всунул деньги в руку Джерарда, прежде чем тот успел озвучить сумму заказа вслух.  
  
— Ее зовут Бэндит. Большинство людей даже не думает, что у меня есть ребенок. Я был женат, но моя жена твердила о том, что я гей, и, в конце концов, она оказалась права. Мы по-прежнему хорошие друзья, но все-таки не смогли удержать брак. По крайней мере, так проще воспитывать Би. Она писательница, поэтому, когда у Бэндит выходные, она проводит с ней время, не тратя впустую деньги на службу социальной защиты детей. — Джерард начал улыбаться, вспоминая свою маленькую девочку. Джерард положил маффин Фрэнка на блюдце и сунул его тому в руки. Фрэнк отнес булочку к своему столу и ждал, пока Джерард не позовет его. Джерард закончил варить кофе и написал имя Фрэнка на стаканчике, нарисовав маленький рисуночек на крышечке.  
  
Фрэнк улыбнулся, взглянув на чашку, и начал калякать на салфетке, поедая свой шоколадный маффин. Когда он закончил, Фрэнк оглядел «рисунок» маленькой тыквы. Джерард всегда рисует для Фрэнка каких-нибудь крошечных существ на стаканчике из-под кофе, но у Фрэнка не было ни единого шанса нарисовать что-то стоящее в ответ. Он улыбнулся Джерарду, как только тот промчался мимо столов, и собрал свои вещи.   
  
После того как Фрэнк ушел, оставив за собой лишь салфетку, Джерард ломанулся вперед, чтобы поднять ее и протереть стол. На ней была нарисована тыква с коротенькой запиской, в которой было сказано: «Может быть, мы сможем порисовать друг для друга за пределами кофейни, позвони мне. хо Фрэнк 609-645-0532». Джерард улыбнулся и, сложив записку, сунул ее в карман. Он знал, что позвонит Фрэнку, это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Фрэнк пошел вдоль кофейни с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он почувствовал странное чувство в животе, пройдя небольшой отрезок от кофейни до студии. Он не был уверен, что Джерард на самом деле позвонит ему, но сейчас ему было и вправду плевать, потому что, по крайней мере, у него был шанс.


	2. The Preface of a Not Date

 

Прошла уже целая неделя с тех пор, как Фрэнк дал Джерарду свой номер телефона. Джерард ему не позвонил, и Фрэнк начал чувствовать себя конченным придурком. Что, если Джерард встречается с кем-то? Что, если он просто не увидел записку? А что, если он просто спугнул Джерарда своим дебильным видом? И теперь Фрэнк не мог даже пойти в свою любимую кофейню, потому что он ебаный распиздяй, который всегда все портит.

Джерард хотел — правда хотел — позвонить Фрэнку, но Бэндит до сих пор чувствовала себя отвратительно из-за болезни, да и Джерард работал до одурения много в последнюю неделю, и у него не было абсолютно никаких сил, чтобы хоть попытаться быть привлекательным в глазах Фрэнка, он и вправду не хотел все испортить к чертовой матери.

И так было всю неделю. У Фрэнка были выступления каждую ночь в течение этих ебаных семи дней, и он просто, блять, хотел кофе. Не тот дерьмовый кофе, который он сам варил на своей убогой кухне, а тот прекрасный, невероятный кофе из его любимой кофейни. И более того, он хотел увидеть Джерарда. Он скучал по тем придурочным рисункам на его стаканчиках из-под кофе, скучал по той грязной копне черных волос. И в итоге сих страданий Фрэнк наконец набрался мужества, чтобы пойти в ту гребаную кофейню. Была пятница, на самом деле Фрэнк должен был пойти в студию, чтобы под вечер отыграть еще одно зубодробящее выступление. Фрэнк встал довольно рано. Он принял душ, побрился и надел свои самые узкие, обтягивающие ягодицы джинсы и свободную черную футболку. Фрэнк прямо-таки чувствовал, как от него исходят все эти  _горячие_  волны, то есть, да, он всегда так думал — то, что он выглядел пиздец как горячо, — но сегодняшний его вид побивал все рекорды, ранее установленные. 

Лицо Джерарда озарилось улыбкой, когда он заметил, как Фрэнк шел прямиком к двери кофейни. Он быстро начал тыкать карточкой по экрану, как только Фрэнк переступил порог здания. Джерард улыбнулся ему.

— Слушай, я и вправду хотел позвонить тебе, но я в последнее время работаю так много, что аж хочется самовыпилиться, да и Би по-прежнему болеет. Мы сможем повеселиться в ближайшее время, обещаю. Чтобы извиниться, я сделаю тебе бесплатный кофе. — Джерард ослепительно улыбнулся Фрэнку.

— О, нет-нет, все нормально. Я тоже был немного занят. Я хотел бы остаться и немного поговорить с тобой, но мне нужно бежать в студию. Мы будем репетировать целый день, а вечером отыграем еще одно выступление. Я пиздец как рад всему этому. Там будет парочка представителей из музыкальных лейблов. — Фрэнк приподнялся на носочках, взглянув на каракули Джерарда, которые он усердно выводил на стаканчике. 

— Здорово. Бэндит сегодня с Линдси, но у меня смена до полдевятого. — Джерард надулся, наливая дымящийся кофе в стаканчик. 

— Эй, кстати, ты мог бы прийти на концерт, если хочешь. Будет здорово. То есть, если это не в твоем стиле, то это все равно здорово. — Фрэнк нервничал, и он не понимает почему. Он не приглашает Джерарда на свидание или типа того, потому что, приглашая парня в клуб, чтобы показать ему свою группу, безусловно, не свидание. 

— О, круто, а где именно? — спросил Джерард, и да, он был искренне любопытен — он и вправду хотел увидеть Фрэнка в действии. Джерард вручил Фрэнку стаканчик с кофе, продолжая кидать на него косые взгляды, в то же время обслуживая клиентов в очереди. 

— «Перспективы», в двух кварталах отсюда. Там будет такой пиздец, знаешь, типа пятница, и будет довольно круто, по крайней мере, для Pencey. — Фрэнк сиял как гребаная лампочка, делая глоток кофе.

— Раньше я любил туда ходить на концерты. Знаешь, еще до того как я женился и у меня появился ребенок. Может быть, я загляну к вам после работы. — Джерард улыбнулся; кофейня, как правило, вымирает к полудню, собственно, Джерарду больше нечего делать, кроме как поболтать с Фрэнком. — Во сколько все будет? — спросил он, опираясь о прилавок.

— Начало в девять, так что, если ты хочешь, я могу вписать твое имя в список. Приходи пораньше, и мы сможем немного поболтать. — Фрэнк покраснел; он не хочет показаться слишком настойчивым, но ему и вправду нравится Джерард, и ему хотелось бы провести чуть больше времени с ним, когда тот не отвлекался так часто. 

— Мне нужно будет заскочить домой, чтобы переодеться. На самом деле, мне идти недалеко. Моя квартира буквально в нескольких шагах отсюда. — Джерард хихикнул. 

— Боже, моя квартира тоже недалеко отсюда, буквально следующая дверь. Слушай, мне нужно в студию. Увидимся позже? Ты всегда можешь мне написать, если захочешь. — Фрэнк так же облокотился о прилавок.

— Удачи. Спасибо за приглашение. Не могу уже дождаться. — Улыбка Джерарда была до охуения яркой, и в голову Фрэнка залетела мысль о том, что хочет просто вцепиться в губы парня напротив. Они были такие крошечные, немного пухлые и нежно-розовые. 

Фрэнк прикусил губу и улыбнулся Джерарду. 

— Не за что. — Фрэнк взял стаканчик в руки и направился к двери, помахав рукой Джерарду на прощанье.

***

Репетиция тянулась невероятно долго для Фрэнка. Он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Единственное, что у него было на уме, — Джерард, губы Джерарда и Джерард, стоящий в толпе перед сценой. Шон пытался привлечь внимание Фрэнка, но тому было поебать, все его мысли были вокруг одного лишь Джерарда. 

— Окей, Фрэнки, нужно немного отдохнуть. Вытащи свою голову из задницы и вернись к гитаре. Фрэнк, мы должны записать эти блядские демо, прежде чем свалим на концерт, — гундосил над ухом Шон, аккуратно толкая Фрэнка в плечо. 

— Мне нужны кофе и сигарета. Клянусь, все будет нормально, когда я вернусь. — Фрэнк выбежал из студии. На самом деле, он не хотел кофе, он хотел увидеть Джерарда. Фрэнк зажег сигарету и потопал вниз по улице. Он как раз заканчивал с третьей сигаретой, когда остановился перед кофейней. 

Внутри кофейни было еще тише, чем когда он был здесь в последний раз, если это вообще возможно. Когда Фрэнк открыл дверь, Джерард стоял, прислонившись к стойке, и читал комикс. Джерард улыбнулся, когда заметил Фрэнка, шагающего прямиком к нему. Он аккуратно положил свой комикс на прилавок и скользнул к прилавку, на котором расположился небольшой компьютер. 

— Привет, Фрэнк! Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь снова. Чем могу помочь? — Лицо Джерард засияло от волнения, потому что, блять, он надеялся, что Фрэнк хотел увидеть его так же отчаянно, как и он сам. 

— У меня проблемы с вниманием, поэтому я пришел сюда, чтобы выпить стаканчик кофе и поболтать с кем-нибудь. Знаешь, если ты не слишком занят другими клиентами, — сказал Фрэнк с сарказмом, прислонившись к прилавку, отражая улыбку Джерарда.

— Не знаю, мог бы. Мне нужно засыпать свежие зерна. Подождешь немного? — спросил Джерард, насыпая кофейные зерна в небольшую воронку кофе-машины. Они оба знали, что Фрэнк мог бы простоять здесь хоть час, если бы он проводил все это время, параллельно разговаривая с Джерардом. Парень взял стаканчик Фрэнка и начал на нем рисовать.

— Нет проблем. Обычно мне нравится в студии, но сегодня какой-то пиздец. Не могу сосредоточиться, — начал жаловаться Фрэнк, садясь на один из барных стульев прямо перед Джерардом. Фрэнк тихонько вздохнул, протягивая руку к корзине с сахаром в пакетиках. 

— Может быть, ты просто переживаешь из-за концерта, — предположил Джерард, разглядывая свой рисунок. — Мы не говорим Бэндит ничего такого, ну, захватывающего перед школой, потому что потом она не может сосредоточиться весь день. Может быть, тебе пять лет, — хихикнул Джерард; его голос поднялся на октаву выше и был таким счастливым, и Фрэнку хотелось слышать такой его голос гораздо чаще.

— Я знаю пятилетних, которые выше меня. Я и вправду был гиперактивным ребенком, и знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что я просто-напросто гиперактивный взрослый, но это не проблема, по крайней мере, для меня. Я выплескиваю всю свою энергию на сцене. — Фрэнк снова вздохнул, а Джерард выпрямился и повернулся к кофе-машине. Черт, он должен скоро уйти, и это значит, что он не увидит Джерарда в течение несколько часов. 

— Расслабься, все пройдет гладко в студии, а все сдерживаемые эмоции ты выплеснешь на концерте. Иди, чем быстрее вы закончите, тем быстрее я увижу тебя на сцене. — Джерард улыбнулся, защелкнув крышку на бумажном стаканчике и аккуратно придвинув его через весь прилавок к Фрэнку.

Фрэнк взял стаканчик и вздохнул, направляясь к двери. Он бросил Джерарду тихое «спасибо, увидимся позже», закрывая за собой дверь. Фрэнк поджег еще одну сигарету, шагая вдоль небольших домиков. Его телефон завибрировал в кармане, издав мерзкий громкий звук. Он вытащил его из кармана джинсов, не помня, как он его туда вообще засунул, и прочитал сообщение.

_Не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя на сцене, расслабься. ХхДжерард_

Фрэнк улыбнулся, шагая по асфальту, и, если честно, то у него уж точно все пройдет гладко.

 

 


End file.
